


Kissing Those Lips

by orphan_account



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Yamimash (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom, yamimash - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Comic-Con, Denial of Feelings, Drabble, Fluff, Gaming panel, M/M, Markimash fanfic, PAX convention, Secret Crush, Surprise Kissing, markimash fanfiction, panel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yami formulates the perfect plan; he's just dying to kiss Mark's lips.</p><p>The one in which Markiplier and Yamimash give their opinions on the fanfic community,<br/>or<br/><i>"Hot Markimash kissing on stage at PAX Convention"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Those Lips

**Author's Note:**

> **N.B: This dialogue is (unfortunately) fiction, and never occurred. I do not in any way know Mark and Yami's views on the fanfiction community/on homosexuality, but this is just how I think it would go down. I do not represent the opinions of Markiplier or Yamimash.**

"Next question for the panelists please." The panel adjudicator called upon a teenage girl in the second row. She nervously brought the microphone to her mouth and asked:

"Hello and welcome, I was wondering, what are your opinions on Markimash and the fandom's shipping community?" 

"I find it incredibly amusing." Aaron answered.  
"Yeah, I mean, it's just weird that some people look at someone, assume that they're gay, and then proceed to write porn about them," there were a few laughs from the audience at Mark's statement. "Like, you wouldn't walk up to someone on the street and do that."  
"It's quite funny really, but a lot of them are good writers" Yami replied, somewhat defensively.  
"Exactly, there's so much talent out there, and you know it's almost flattering in a way. These people go out of their way to write complex storylines-"  
"Or porn." Yami interjected.  
"Or porn, yes. But I mean, the writing is just so impressive and detailed. So although it's kind of weird having people think you're gay, not that there's anything wrong with that, it's just amazing to see all these people use their talent and write about things that they care about most. So I encourage that." Mark concluded the discussion and the audience clapped.

After the applause had subsided, Yami conjured up a seemingly fantastic plan to stir up the fans and hint at his slight crush on the American. Not that Mark would know, of course. It'd just look like a joke to everyone in the audience; plus, it'd give him an opportunity to tease Mark and see how the man actually felt about him. He grinned mischievously.  
"Hey Maaaaark?" He sung.  
"Yes Yamimash?" Mark replied, turning to face the Brit.  
Yami put down his microphone and stared right at Mark. He strolled over to him until the space between them became less. Aaron's breathing became concentrated as he closed his eyes and the distance. He opened his eyes, British accent heavy with secret lust, and whispered:

" _I'm going to kiss you now, Mark."_

Before Mark could voice his confusion with a "What?!", Yami clasped Mark's face in his hands and pressed their lips together. He tugged at the American's luscious hair and Mark, very startled, waved his arms about frantically. When he finally realised what was happening, he indulged, forgetting the surroundings and circumstance; Yami's lips were so soft and they tasted so good. Mark's lips parted as Aaron sought entrance, tongues dancing together. The kiss got deeper and deeper, the two of them beginning to blush furiously. Mark wrapped his arms around Aaron's shoulders, running his fingers along Yami's back. He surged forwards, grinding almost involuntarily against Aaron. Yami smiled against Mark and thrust forward once, making Mark _moan_ into the kiss and shiver with pleasure. With this response, Yami promptly broke the kiss and walked 3 steps away, doing a leap in the air, facing the ecstatic audience. The usually shy Brit did a twirl and winked at Mark, giggling and taking a bow when picking up his microphone. 

There was raucous cheering and applause from the audience. Fangirls were squealing and cameras were flashing; the girl who had asked the original question had fainted in her seat. 

Aaron smiled smugly as Mark just stood there, gasping for breath, dazed and staring at the far wall. Mark closed his eyes and let out another soft moan. Satisfied with the reaction he'd gotten from Mark, Yami called out:

"Next question please!"

~~~~


End file.
